Router devices in a network may be configured to manage network communications of one or more physical servers. The physical servers in the network may host one or more virtual machines, and thus, the router devices that manage the network communications of the physical servers may also manage communications of the one or more virtual machines. Typically, router devices may operate as Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) layer 2/layer 3 router devices. In other words, a router device may send and receive layer 2 communications to and from physical servers and may send and receive layer 3 communications to and from other router devices. The physical servers may be configured to send and receive multicast messages to each other via one or more router devices.